


Moonlight

by dazedout



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felix is a tsundere, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Teacher-Student Relationship, they just kiss, this is a bit old, uhhh I mean it's basically the in-game interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedout/pseuds/dazedout
Summary: Felix's Goddess Tower interaction except he's a tsunderethat's itthat's the fic
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 36





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I think I posted it on another account? Anyway, this is my main account so I wanted to post it here ♥ sorry about that
> 
> I also spelled Byleth's name wrong the first week or so that I owned the game so if that's still in there I apologise, I tried to get all of em
> 
> Please also feel free to check out my tumblr: https://dazed0ut.tumblr.com/

“Ah, done with dancing already? Must be so hard being the most popular teacher at the ball.”

The voice of Sothis teased Byleth in her mind as she walked away from the hall, still lively with chatter and music.

“Yes, it is.”

“Is that a joke? I never can really tell with you…ah, I don’t get it. If I had a body of my own, I would be singing and dancing until I passed out! But, do as you will I suppose. Is there somewhere you were…ah, the Goddess Tower, right?”

“Right.”

Byleth replied, her heeled boots clicking against the cobblestone floor of the tower. She noticed the figure of a young man gazing up at one of the large windows as she entered the hallowed sanctuary. His raven hair was illuminated by the gentle glow as if the goddess herself was shielding him in her arms. Casting a glance over his shoulder, she could’ve sworn she saw him smile before turning around.

“Ah, professor. What are you doing here?”

“I thought I might find you, Felix.”

Felix chuckled briefly at his professor’s comment before taking a few steps toward her.

“It’s fine, I know you came here to get away from the noise. So did I.”

He said before giving a small sigh and leaning against one of the cold stone walls. He wore a distant look, one she recognized quite well by that point. After recruiting him to her house, she learned of his brother and the tragedy that befell him. Whenever he spoke of his brother, it was the exact same look.

“Are you thinking about something?”

Felix’s attention to the stars was broken as he turned his head towards her. He gave a simple shrug, straightening his posture up a bit.

“Have you ever heard the legend of the Goddess Tower? It’s said that if you make a pledge with another person here, it’s destined to come true. It’s a bit childish, I know, but would you like to make a pledge here with me?”

Byleth hesitated for a moment before cracking a small smile.

“Sure, I’d be glad to.”

“Fine. I pledge to surpass you in every way, destroy your technique, then dominate you completely. I won’t rest until I’m better than you.”

The look on Felix’s face was deathly serious, like an eagle gazing down at his prey. If she didn’t find it so outrageously funny, she might’ve feared his ferocity. Byleth couldn’t help laughing at him, which seemed to shock him.

“What?”

“It’s just so…wow, that’s your pledge? You want to dominate me? You realise what you sound like you’re implying, right?”

“I’m not one for romance and tenderness, if that’s what you’re saying. I’m more comfortable holding a blade than I am a woman’s hand.”

“Oh my goddess, you’re being so dramatic. Do I really need to give you the talk or are you just messing with me?”

Felix’s face turned red as he snatched his gaze away from her. By now, Byleth had tears in her eyes from how hard she was laughing.

“N-no, I don’t need you to explain that to me.“

“Wow, you’re blushing pretty hard. I don’t suppose your talk about wanting to defeat me and not wanting to be romantically involved with me…could it all be for show?”

“I’ve spent my whole life avoiding women and love! Why would I-“

Felix’s hissing was cut off by Byleth’s soft lips against his. There was a moment where his eyes stayed open in shock before eventually succumbing to the electric sensation. She was so close he could faintly smell her skin, sweet like honeydew. His hands gripped her hips and forcefully pulled her a little closer, catching Byleth off guard. Just as soon as it happened it was over, and his shock came back to him all at once. He started to walk quickly towards the exit, his face red and burning hot.

“Wait, Felix!”  
He stopped just within the archway, back turned to Byleth. He didn’t want her to see how red he was, but the hair pulled away from his ears betrayed just how crimson they were.

“Don’t stay here too long, you might catch a cold. I…wouldn’t want to lose such a great sparring partner.”

He said softly, a clear shift in tone from before. After another brief pause before he finally left, leaving Byleth standing alone under the moonlight.


End file.
